


Is Germany HRE?

by River_of_Dawn



Series: Hetalia Essays [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But how?, Gen, Germany is Holy Roman Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: I'm pretty sure that by now most people have heard those awesome theories about how Germany is Holy Roman Empire.Now, we just have to ask ourselves, whether this is true -- or not.And how exactly would that be, considering the fact that Germany didn't even recognize Italy in the beginning.So here are some thoughts about the why, who and when of this whole story...





	Is Germany HRE?

Whether Germany is the Holy Roman Empire or not is often simply answered with a yes, no or a more complicated “he’s the reincarnation”. Simple enough, right?

But then people start digging. How come? Why would you say that?

In our current position we have no proof. There is nobody saying “Yes” or “No”. Nobody has got an answer. There is no right or wrong, just opinions.

So what do we do now?

We look things up. We go through theories on the internet, search through pictures and history books. We compare them. We look for similarities and differences. And then, finally, in the end, we form our conclusion. _Ja_ , we did it! Finally we have the answer. We are happy and content, having found proof that we were right. That our theories were right.

And then, there is this _somebody_ , who’s totally not awesome at all, and this un-awesome person goes just like “You know what, _du Idiot_ , you are wrong. My theory is right.”

This happens like all of the time. There is always this one person questioning whatever you have just said. And it happens every single time.

I know, right. Totally not awesome at all.

But fact is that it happens, has happened and will happen again. I know that, you know that, your neighbor knows and this totally awesome not-anymore-Nation named Prussia (who’s totally awesome, by the way) knows it. It is something that’s happened to every single one of us.

And so we start digging again.

And maybe we get a different answer this time, which we can’t accept since there is no way we’ve been wrong, and we look for another answer.

By now we get to all the interesting stuff. Awesome theories floating around in our heads, invading our thoughts so much we even miss out the fact that Germany invaded Italy whilst sitting in history class. (Which wouldn‘t be awesome at all, since it’s fun to laugh about… Especially when you’re named Prussia and are awesome and have this Bruder called Germany who’s totally embarrassed.)

Okay, well, by now we are at the stage where we can’t get rid of the problem anymore. It’s just there. All. The. Time. Annoying you.

You know that, don’t you?

So, well…

Let’s get back to the topic of Germany being the Holy Roman Empire.

Nice idea, isn’t it?

Both like Italy, have blue eyes and gelled back blond hair. But then again there are many people like that in the world. Just imagine somebody else having their hair gelled back. Like… Sweden. Can you see him with gelled back hair? I imagine it looks a lot like Germany…

So. Let’s look for more similarities. There have to be some. So, aside from the hair and eyes? Look at the hair. Closely. It looks pretty much the same. All the quirks, like the hair at the side (you know? That weird hair next to the ears? That short hair over there?) – they are there. Even the eyebrows look scarily similar.

Okay. Let’s assume that was just an un-awesome coincidence.

We also shouldn’t count in the preferences. Those change. Ignoring stuff like the awesome military uniforms and both apparently liking to wear boots…

There isn’t much stuff left.

Oh, well.

If that wasn’t proof enough we should maybe listen to those saying that Germany can’t be the Holy Roman Empire.

Why?

Because they’ve got stuff to say as well.

First of all, Germany can’t remember Italy. I will repeat it, in case you haven’t heard it already. _Germany can’t remember Italy._ This is important because it tells us a lot of stuff.

This tells us, that even if Germany once was the Holy Roman Empire he can’t remember that time anymore – or he wanted to hurt Italy. But, let’s face it (No, not FACE), Germany wouldn’t be that un-awesome. He was raised by his absolutely awesome big brother Prussia after all. Germany is (despite his rather unfriendly and formal behavior) a nice and soft person at heart. I don’t think I need proof for that, not when I have Italy around to proof that Germany has a heart.

Notice how I use Italy as an example? Germany is fond of Italy (or even more – who knows?) and definitely wouldn’t hurt him like that if he could avoid it.

So, no way, Germany would hurt Italy like that.

If Germany was actually Holy Roman Empire and would remember that, he wouldn’t do such a thing.

That gives us two conclusions.

Yes, two awesome conclusions.

Either Germany wasn’t the Holy Roman Empire or he simply can’t remember.

And it would be way too easy to simply say that Germany wasn’t the Holy Roman Empire, so we now have to try and find proof that he actually _is_ the Holy Roman Empire.

So, let’s all get our history books and lets look for facts as for why Germany is the Holy Roman Empire.

Some of you might have a problem right now. No history books that will actually show such stuff. Why should they.

So, then you simply use the internet. Google it. The information is out there, waiting for you.

First of, let’s compare two maps. Germany nowadays and the Holy Roman Empire. Whilst there are some similarities like the fact that Germany fits in the Holy Roman Empire (on the map, guys!!!) it doesn’t proof anything.

Central Europe and central Europe. But the Holy Roman Empire was a bunch of kingdoms in central Europe, whilst Germany is one country in the middle of Europe.

Well, so much for that idea.

But there is other awesome stuff hidden in Germany’s not-as-awesome (but still rather interesting) history.

And that is the fact that Hitler’s Nazi-Germany was called the Third Reich ( _“das Dritte Reich”_ ). Doesn’t sound interesting yet, does it?

No, not really.

But it gets interesting when you look up the German name for the Holy Roman Empire. It is the awesome name _“Heiliges Römisches Reich Deutscher Nationen”_.

Did you notice the same thing?

The word _Reich_ is part of both names. And in fact, the name Third Reich comes from the fact that the name Reich had existed two times already by the time Hitler named Nazi-Germany. There had been the _Deutsches Kaiserreich_ as well. Again, Reich.

An interesting fact right now is, that Ludwig Beilschmidt was the personification of the second and the third Reich as well as the German government in between (the _Weimarer Republik_ and the Germany afterwards – the Federal Republic of Germany ( _Bundesrepublik Deutschland_ that is the current German government.

So if he was the personification of two Reich’s, why not for the first one as well?

Supporting that awesome theory is the fact that the German word for Germany is _Deutschland_. If you look closely you can find it in the names.

_Heiliges Römisches Reich **Deutscher** Nationen? _

**_Deutsches_** _Kaiserreich_? 

So, according to this, and according to the fact that Ludwig Beilschmidt represents Germany ( _Deutschland_ ) it would mean that he was in fact Holy Roman Empire as well. 

By now, every awesome fact we will find points to the fact that Germany was Holy Roman Empire. 

There is the fact that Germany wasn’t a baby anymore by the time Germany was founded – contrary to ever other country. Every. Single. Country. Even one as awesome as Prussia. 

And there are hints. Tons of them. You just gotta look for them. _Verdammt noch mal_ , they even have the same speech patterns. (You don’t believe me? Look. It. Up.) 

The awesome Prussia might have some answers since he seems to be the only one ‘in the know’, but we can’t say that for sure. 

So. 

Time for the end results. 

What have we got? 

Coincidences. And a whole lot of them. 

Hints. Again, there are tons. 

But: No proof. There is no final proof. 

In the end, both sides might be right. In the end I could write another thousand words about this stuff. And. It. Wouldn’t. Change the fact that there is _no proof_. 

But, let’s face it (and, _no_ , still not that one…), it’s a whole bunch of coincidences. And in my ~~humble~~ _awesome_ opinion there are way too many coincidences. 

But, if that’s the case, how come Germany doesn’t seem to remember Italy at all? Whenever you look at Holy Roman Empire and Italy they seemed close (no, I don’t care whether they were friends or more [ _liar_ ] shut up.), so how come? 

I know that there are several theories floating around in the internet, one of my favorites being reincarnation. And that’s not only because of the awesome topic and the awesome pun (reincar _nation_ , anybody noticed it before?!?), but rather because it would explain a lot. 

You don’t think so? 

Well, let me explain: They look the same, but don’t have the same memories. But, sometimes, Germany gets flashbacks. According to many people this means reincarnation. 

But I don’t really want to believe that particular theory. Even thought everything in this awesome universe is pretty _abgefuckt_ , that would take it a bit too far. 

For my theory, let’s look at Poland. Died several times, was reborn. Memories intact. Now, this is where we have the first problems. Memories intact. _”So,”_ you might ask now, _”if his memories are intact, how come Germany’s aren’t?”_

And that’s an awesome question. 

I would explain with the example of a victim who has seen something traumatic. _Holy Roman Empire (almost) dies after a long sickness._ With a trauma victim, the mind might try and protect itself from the memories, thus basically sealing them away. _Germany not remembering Holy Roman Empires life._ Only when triggered flashbacks might occur. _Like that one time, Germany saw Italy as a child during a flashback._

But that is just what I think. 

**If you think it is/was different, just tell me. I’m open for more awesome ideas.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! It was awesome having you! (No, not like that!)
> 
> First of all, I wanted to mention that I researched all that stuff and take full responsibility for any mistakes.
> 
> Secondly, I wanted you to know that these are just my theories. You have a different opinion? Write me a comment!
> 
> Thirdly, I wanted for you to know that I don't usually use the word "Awesome" as often as I did in this text but since I have Prussian ancestors I couldn't resist ;)
> 
> So, again, thanks for taking your time reading through all of this! Do leave feedback, bitte? Danke! (Especially since this is the first thing I posted in the Hetalia-fandom [the first stuff I've written in this fandom, actually].)


End file.
